A fuel pump of the above type is disclosed in DE-A 1 31 18 533. However, in this pump a uniform axial load remains on the pump impeller due to the delivery pressure of the first pump stage in the direction of the first pump stage, and the axial load is resisted by an appropriate bearing mechanism. Additionally, in this pump the pump impeller is loosely mounted on an armature shaft of the motor and the impeller is driven by a driver on the armature. In this way the impeller engages under load against the facing walls of the pump whereby high friction forces are produced causing torsional forces, wear, and in some cases loud objectionable noise.